In life and death
by MarieMysterious8
Summary: Before Jonah died he was engaged. Matt s girlfriend of 5 years experiences weird things in the house. The thing they have in common, she looks exactly like Jonahs fiance.
1. Chapter 1

The ride back from the hospital was long. I glanced over at Matt. He had his head against the window, his eyes slightly closed. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to be sick. his mother kept looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

" Mom pull over!" His hand was on the handle, gripping it tightly. She swereved the car to the side of the road. He jumped out and went a few feet from the car." I could faintly hear him vomiting. I felt the tears in my eyes.

I wonder how long i`ll have my boyfriend around. I flet the tears come to my eyes as I thought about losing him." Dont worry Cheyenne, everything will be ok." I tried to find comfort in her words, but the voice inside me screamed otherwise.

My eyes were fixed on the floor, when the sudden slaming of the door made me jump. Matt scooted right over to me and placed his head on my shoulder. I saw him use his other hand to wipe at the corner of his mouth." Are you alright?" He gazed up at me slighty.

" No, I feel like shit."

My eyes went down to his neck, red and swollen." Would ice help?" His head shook.

" No ive tried before, it makes it worse." I began to gently pull my fingers through his hair. I loved how soft it was, and it smelled amazing, like axe.

" I hope you two dont mind but theres a house here thats closer to the hospital. I just wanted to check it out."

" Sure mom go ahead." His eye closed and his breathing got lighter.

I tilted my head lightly against his. My fingers went from his hair to gently caressing his cheek. Sara pulled the car into a driveway were an older gentleman was driving a for sale sign into the front yard. She got out of the car and began to speak to him.

I couldn`t hear what they were saying, so I tried to read their lips. Matt suddenly stirred, I tensed up but soon relaxed when he didnt wake up. I looked to the house. It was big and white, some of the paint chipped off. I felt some beads of sweat on my forehead and carefully lifted my hand to wipe them.

Something caught my eye in the top window, but it quickly vanished. I stared up at it curiously, wondering if it would happen again but hoping it wouldn`t.

" Well that house is a mabye." I looked at Sara startled as she closed her door." What? did I scare you?" I looked at her blankly.

" No I was just looking at the house."

" Amazing isnt it?" I smiled and nodded at her.

We started out for home again. I got used to living with Matt and his family. They treated me like their daughter, seeing as my family didnt. My mother was addicted to heroine and my father left when I was 7. I met Matt when I was 13 and his family took me in. We started a relationship and have since then been inseperable.

Matt shot up and grabbed for the door." Sara stop the car!" She slammed on the brakes as Matt forced the door open again and ran for the ditch." Sara I dont think he`ll make it home." I looked out at the setting sun, we had already travelled pretty far from the house, so by the time we got back there it would be dark.

" Hold on i`ll call the landlord of the house and see if we can stay there." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed as fast as she could. Matt was taking longer than usual so I stepped from the car and went over to him. I could hear him vomiting horribly. I went up behind him and rubbed his back.

" Come on you two, were going back to the house!" I looked back at Sara and gently took Matts hand.

"Come on hun."

We walked back to the car together and I slid in first." Can you slid over to the other door so I can rest my head in your lap?" I did so and he layed across the backseat. I closed my eyes and listened to Matts breathing. At one point he struggled but it evened out.

I drifted off to sleep but the dream I had was aweful.


	2. Chapter 2

_I kept running, but I didnt know where. I knew the time was running out and I felt helpless that I could do nothing to stop it. A long white hallway was suddenly streched out before me and I walked slowly. There was only one door in the whole hall and it was right at the end. I walked inside and fell to my knees. On the bed was Matt. I began to sob and scream, knowing he was dead. But then a soft voice told me it was alright, im here. I looked to the corner of the room, and a man around the age of 20 stood there looking at me. He came over and embraced me." I wont let them hurt you." I looked up at him." Who are you?" He smiled at me slightly and whipered into my ear." Jonah."_

I felt slight shaking and opened my eyes quickly." Matt!"

" Shh im right here, its ok." He lightly pulled me into him. I looked out the window and saw it was pitch black outside, but we were at the house.

" Are you alright? you were screaming in your sleep." He brought a finger up under my eye." And crying."

" Matt I had the most horrible dream."

" What? what was it about?" The thought of telling him was a bad idea, in case he said something so I decided to lie.

" It was my mother, she tried to kill me."

" Then why did you scream my name?"

" I was scared I needed you." He kissed my lips.

" Dont worry, i`ll always be right here." I saw the pained expression on his face after he said that. He knew he probably wouldnt.

We got out of the car, Sara looking at me worridly." Is she alright?"

" Ya mom shes fine, just a bad dream." He walked past her into the house.

" Well theres two beds set up in there already, one queen size and the other a single."

" You and Matt can share the queen, i`ll take the single."

" But I thought-"

" No its alright, I always snuggle up close to him when we sleep together and I really dont want to hurt him." She understood.

When we entered the house I looked around, I heard a t.v. going in what I believe was the living room. I walked in and saw Matt already laying down watching it. He ganced up at me and scooted over in the bed.

" Sorry, but im sleeping in this one." He looked up at me sadly.

" Why?" I scratched my head.

" Because I might hurt you."

" But you never do."

" I can think of so many times that I did." I layed down on the bed and turned on my side away from him. I really didnt want to fight with him. I heard the ruffling of sheets and the t.v turn off. I thought Matt had gone to sleep. His mother walked into the room.

" Matt what are you doing?"

I rolled onto my back and saw him sitting up staring at the doorway.

" Nothing just looking around." Sara went over and layed down beside him.

" K then go to sleep now."

I rolled back over and stared at the wall. It felt weird in this house. I moved my head to look at the doorway, feeling as though someone was standing there watching us. I felt the sheets lift up and a hand on my side. I tensed up and closed my eyes tight.

" Dont worry its only me." Matts voice was right beside my ear, low and soft.

" What are you doing?"

" I cant sleep with my mom, it doesnt feel right cause I cant do this to her."

He began to slowly kiss my neck and I smiled. But then the feeling washed over me again and I tilted my head toward the door.

" Whats wrong?"

" Dont you have a weird feeling about this house?"

" Well kind of, why what do you think?"

" I dont know, its like someones watching from over by the door."

" Weird, I thought I saw someting by that door when I turned the t.v off."

" This house gives me the creeps." I felt his hand rubbing my arm.

" K lets stop before we scare ourselves and we cant go to sleep."

We both laughed a little and he laid his head down beside mine. It wasnt long before Matt had fallen asleep. I couldnt sleep, so I gently stood from the bed and walked around a bit. I didnt know why but I wanted to go upstairs. I tried not to make much noise but the steps creaked a little. Once I reached the top, I looked down the hall to the 4 bedrooms. I was drawn to the one at the very end.

I opened the door and gazed inside. It was empty but very cold. I looked over to the window and saw it was closed. There was another door and I opened it cautiously. It was a dark closet. A draft came blowing at my feet. I trned back to the window and saw it cracked open a bit." Thats not possible." My eyes were wide and my voice was shaky. I quickly exited the room and closed the door. I almost ran down the stairs and fell, I was so frightened.

I slowly made my way back into the bed and closed my eyes tightly, Matt stired a little beside me." Where did you go?"

" I just had to go to the bathroom."

" your really cold and shaky. Are you ok?"

" Ya im fine there was just a draft." He didnt respond after that so I took it that he was asleep. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

My rest was short lived, for movement beside me made my eyes quickly open. Matt had gotten up from the bed and was walking toward the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark." Matt what are you doing?" He didnt respond to me. I rubbed my eyes and got up to follow him." Matt, where are you going?" He turned and grabbed the door handle to the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

He opened the door and began to descend into the pitch black basement. Fearing he would fall down the stairs I quickly went after him and plled gently on his shoulders." Matt wake up!" He would not respond at all and I was starting to get worried.

Pretty soon we were at the bottom of the stairs and the light above us flickered." Matt whats going on? Matt!" He stood in the middle of the room. His eyes open, yet glazed over. He had never done this before, this was the first time." Matt wake up please!" I was starting to get scared as I watched his eyes move about the room.

I was suddenly thrown to the floor, the wind being forced from my lungs as I hit the concrete. I scambled to get to my feet but was knocked down a second time. I slid on my butt over to the wall and used it as a support to bring myself up. Across the room I watched as a person formed. Their skin was burnt badly and it made a soft crunching sound as he moved around Matt.

This time I started screaming." Matt wake up! wake up!" He started to disinigrate right in front of my eyes, leaving me and the burnt man alone. He walked over and knelt in front of me. Slowly he brought his face closer to mine until our lips touched. When he pulled away, he wasnt burnt anymore but he was the man from dream, he was Jonah.

I shot up from the bed, sweat beading from my forehead and chest. I looked around the living room, the sun shining brightly through the window. I got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. If that was a dream, it was the realest one I ever had. Matt and Sara were drinking those aweful meal replacements that Matt had to drink. He held it out for me.

" No I think i`ll starve." He laughed.

" Dont knock it till you try it."

" I have tried it, their disgusting. So how did you sleep?"

" Like a rock, you?"

" Like a little baby."

" Ya well you toss and trn alot, more than you did before." He looked at me with a questioning glance.

" Well I have no idea why."

" Guess what you two?" We both looked over at Sara, she was grinning widely." This is going to be our new house!" She sounded so excited.

" Wow Sara, thats great!" My fake enthusiasm worked, I really dreaded the news.

" Ya mom thats awesome." I watched him finish the rest of his drink and throw it away.

" Well we can start moving today, how does that sound?"

" The sooner the better." I looked over at Matt and he was smiling.

" Well you two had better go pick your rooms before the others get here."

" Mom could we share a room?" I looked at him and blushed.

" Well I dont see why not, so go ahead. I mean your mature adults and I trust you both." I turned my head and laughed slightly.

" Trust me mom you have no idea." His comment made me laugh a little more. Sara really had no idea what me and Matt did. I dont even think she knew we were sexually active with each other.

" Cheyenne, why are you laughing?" I looked at Sara with a smile.

" Oh its nothing I just thought of something, and it was pretty funny." Matt was trying not to laugh.

" Dont worry you two, I already know you two have sex. Ive known since you guys were 16!"

" How!?" Me and Matt both said in unision.

" Well for one Missy, you really need to learn how to keep it down, two I found alot of condoms." I felt a blush rush to my cheeks.

" Well atleast we dont have to keep it a secret anymore." I looked over at Matt and laughed.

" K can we please get off the topic and just start moving."

We all headed for the front door and began bringing most of our possesions over to the house. We had to get a moving van for all the dressers and beds. We almost had everything over at the house, but we only brought the main things that we would need." So wheres our bedroom?" I looked at Matt curious, seeing as I let him chose. I was surprised when he went to the basement.

there was a double bed against the wall and I turned to see a small bathroom to my left." So do you like it?"

" Ya I do, its very spacious. Whats in that room?" I walked over to the wooden door and grabbed the door knob. I kept turning it and pushing on it to try and get it to open." Ive already tried, it wont budge. I`ll have to get dad to look at it and see if he can open it."

" Alright, well do you need any help with anything?" I looked over at him.

" No but Wendy does, she has alot of stuff to unpack, plus shes doing Mary`s."

" Alright i`ll go lend a hand to her." I walked back up the stairs to the second floor.

Wendy had choosen the room that I had been in the night before. She had the window wide open to let the cool night breeze come in." Need any help?" She turned to me, startled.

" Chey, you scared me." She smiled at me." Ya I could use some help." I went over to her bed and grabbed a few things from the box, placing them in the on the dresser.

" So I hear you and Matt are sharing a room."

" Ya but for the record, it was all his idea."

" So how was it here last night?"

" It was pretty scary actually, and weird." She stopped and looked at me.

" How?"

" Nah you`ll just think im crazy."

" No tell me." I looked over at her window and noticed a piece was missing.

" Wendy your windows broken." I stood up and walked over to it.


	4. Chapter 4

A piece of glass was missing from the top right corner. I stuck my finger in it to see how sharp it was. The piece glinted on the window sill and I went to grab it. The window suddenly came crashing down and caught my index finger.

" Ow! shit, Wendy I think it cut me!" She came rushing over.

" We should take you to see if its broken. How did that happen?" She began to push on the window, trying to figure out how it fell. I heard footsteps quickly come up the stairs. Matt and Sara were in the room a few seconds later. My finger was bleeding from the nail and turning a dark shade of purple.

" What happened?" Matt came over to me and took my hand, gently turning it to look at my finger." Mom we have to take her to the hospital."

" How did you get that?" Sara started to examine it.

" I went to go and grab the missing piece of glass from her window on the window sill when it just dropped on my finger. Ow dont touch it!" I quickly pulled my hand from her.

" Alright lets go, we need to see if its broken." She grabbed placed her arms around me and grabbed onto my forearms, guiding me downstairs and out to the car. Matt was right behind us and he climbed into the backseat with me. He handed me a cloth to put over it.

" Are you alright? your not hurt any where else?" I smiled over at Matt. I love how he was so concerned about me when I only slammed my finger in a window.

" Matt im fine its just a throbbing pain." I watched as the blood leaked through the cloth. I looked outside as the country past us in a sort of blur. Matt grabbed my good hand and kissed it.

" Dont worry, your gonna be alright." I remember saying that to him a year and a half ago. The bright lights of the hospital greeted us. We got out of the car and entered. Sara took me to the front desk.

" Please we really need a doctor, I think she broke her finger and its bleeding badly." The nurse looked it over.

" Alright miss go over in that bed and the doctor will be right with you."

We walked over to the curtain room and I laid on the bed.

" What time is it." I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

" Its almost 10." I closed my eyes to rest them a bit.

_" I swear it wasnt me I tried to stop them!" Jonah came over and grabbed my hand." Im so sorry, I tried." He looked at me through teary eyes." Dont worry, im not mad at you." I cupped his cheek in my hand. A tear fell and I wiped it away." Who did it though?" He looked around, like who ever it was could hear him." The ones that died there."_

A sharp pain in my finger made me open my eyes." Ow!"

There was a male doctor taking a needle and thread in and out of my finger.

" What are you doing?!" Alarmed I nearly pulled my hand away but Matt had held it down.

" Dont! hes just giving you stiches. You split it open."

" Is it broken?" I looked up at the doctor.

" You must be one lucky person to escape with only a small split. The way your mother explained it, it should be." I sighed relieved. He gave me the last stitch and cut it." Now just be extra careful when you use that hand. Try not to do anything that would cause it to split again." He looked over at Matt." Take care of your sister."

" Oh shes not my sister, shes my girlfriend."

We left the hospital and went out to the car. The cool night breeze was refreshing to my hot skin. I was fighting the rge to look at my finger, but the curiouity was too great. As soon as I saw it I wanted to throw up. Matt opened the door for me and I slid inside.

" Well we werent here that long, mabye half an hour."

" Hows your finger?" I looked into Matts bright ble eyes.

" Well it is sore from the stitches and hideous to look at but its fine."

Sara drove quickly to the house and me and Matt went into the kitchen.

" Can I just get some ice for it?" Sara nodded at me. Matt was already in the freezer grabbing a few ice cubes and sticking them in a cloth. He handed it to me, kissed my cheek and headed for our room.

" Hey get back here! I want more than that!" I went over to him as he held his hand on the door.

" Ya and what do you want more of?" I leaned in and kissed him.

" Plus I want something else." I took my good hand and went up his shirt. Sara cleared her throat and I laughed." Im sorry sara, ill do it down stairs." Me and Matt headed down into our room. I jumped on the bed, careful not to land on my finger. Matt took his shirt off and placed his feet nder the bed.

" And here I thought I was getting some tonight." I watched him smile when he came up from the floor. He did that a few more times and I got up from the bed, taking my shirt off. I went over to the dresser and pulled out my pjs.

I dropped all my clothes to the floor except my underwear. I felt his eyes on my bare back. His soft, warm hands were suddenly on my back. I looked back at him and pulled him into a hug.

" I love you Matt." I placed my head into the crevice of his neck.

" I love you too." He pulled away from me and kissed me. I finished getting my pjs on and crawled into the bed. I slept near the wall, knowing that if Matt had to vomit I would be in his way. Matt had only his boxers on.

" I thought you wanted to get lucky tonight?" I glanced up at him and smiled.

" Ya I still do." He crawled on top of me and we stayed like that for half the night.

When me and Matt had finally finished, I tried as hard as I could to fall asleep. I snuggled up close to Matt, hoping it would help. My eyes went wide as I felt a chill spread through-out the room. It was eerie and I glanced around nervously. A cold hand was placed in the middle of my back. I froze completely, praying that it would go away. I could hear slight breathing in my ear, and I wanted to roll over to see what it was. Finally gathering up enogh courage, I slowly rolled until my eyes locked on the thing that was touching me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to all that R&R my story, you guys are the best and truly insipiring to me ^^**

I inhaled deeply and exhaled to relax myself. The wall was the only thing behind me, but I still felt the the cool imprint of someones hand on my back. I lifted the blanket and saw Matt had both of his hands in front of him. I sat up and looked around, my eyes landing on the locked wooden door. I stood and went over to it, lightly grasping the handle. I put my hand over my eyes to try and look through the dirty, dark glass.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to face Matt.

" Nothing, I just want to know whats on the other side of the door."

" Well come back to bed and well kick it down tomarrow." I laughed at the thought of watcing Matt try and kick the door." What?" He looked at me with a groggy smile.

" Nothing superman." He started to flex his arm.

" Your damn right I am." I walked over and climbed back into the bed. Matt layed on his back with on arm under me, I was laying on my side.

" So what do you think is behind their?" He looked at me curiously.

" I dont know, mabye a storage room?"

" Well if its locked there must be someting good behind it."

" Or mabye the other people just lost the key." He laughed.

" Yeah it could be that, but what if its something else? something amazing?"

" Well then I get first dibs."

" Oh yeah im sure you do, then im putting into play finders keepers."

" Yeah we`ll just see about that mister."

Matt closed his eyes and was asleep in a matter of seconds. I placed my head on his chest, listening to the gentle thrum of his heart. A quick movement near the door made me jump and gaze around the room frantically. The movement was to fast to be human, but we owned no pets. Mabye a rat? or something unexplainable. What ever it was made my skin start to crawl and a sick feeling come to my stomach. I was breaking into a cold sweat. I jumpd from the bed and headed to the bathroom, bile making its way into my mouth.

I opened my mouth as soon as I was low enough for it to make it into the toliet. I had scared myself so bad I actually made myself sick. I heaved forward a few times, in a violent motion as the bile kept coming. Sudden hands on y shoulders made me gasp and jump, tumbling into the wall behind me.

" Heys its alright its just me." Matt looked at me concerned." Are you sick?" I shook my head." Then whats wrong.

" I swear to god I saw something move around in the room. I scared myself so bad that I upset my stomach." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Matt reached up and wiped it away.

" There is nothing down here." He stood up and turned the lights on. He was right, no one but me and him.

I stood up and went over to stand beside him." Matt, answer me truthfully. Have you seen anything strange in this house?" He looked at me and frowned. He looked around the room, then back at me.

" Fine, just dont tell my mother or she`ll take me to the hospital."

" I swear but tell me so I dont think im going insane." He hesitated but told me anyway.

" Well I do see these things, their people but they dont look it. They have white eyes, but no eyelids And they are wrapped in a sort of gray cloth. What do you see?"

" I dont really see anything its more of feelings. Like being watched, or seeing the rare movement. Heck I was trying to get to sleep when we finished and I swear someone had their cold hand on my back."

He looked deep in thought." Well I think we should get some background on this house, see if anything happened here."

" That is a good idea, but what if something bad happened here? A reason nobody wanted to live here?"

" Well then once we find out we`ll get the hell out of here." A sudden creak coming from the other end of the room made us turn our heads slowly. My breathing quickened as I watched what was happening. Matt stood frozen. The door was slowing opening, the things Matt saw standing in the doorway. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I turned to run up the stairs but stopped dead, staring wide eyed.


	6. Chapter 6

His skin was burnt badly. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me. He went running past me into the room. I turned to watch him. He forced those things back inside and slammed the door. I grabbed Matss arm and began to pull him to the stairs." Matt come on lets get out of here." He fought against me." Matt come on!"

" I just want to see what happens."

" Who cares what happens, lets go!" He finally obeyed. We both ran up into the kitchen.

" What the hell was that?" I leaned onto the counter. Matt shut the door and locked it.

" Did you see them?" I looked at him wide-eyed.

" No I didnt see them, I only ran up the stairs for exercise. Of course I saw them!"

" Alright just keep it down, I dont want the whole house to know."

" Well what are we going to do? Im not going back down there." He looked at me sympathetically then put his head down.

" Im sorry but your going to have to. We cant freak everyone else out, they cant know."

" Well obviously they cant know or else they are going to put us in a mental hospital."

" Also they would have to deal with those things on their own." I looked at him frightened.

" Matt dont try and be a hero. We dont know what they are or what they can do."

" Well im not just going to leave my family and let them have them." The kitchen light flicked on. I looked over at the doorway to see Sara.

" What are you two doing, its 3 in the morning." I grabbed a cup from the cupboard quickly and handed it to Matt.

" Sorry, Sara we didnt mean to wake you. Matt and me just came up to get some water. I think im coming down with the flu."

She came over and felt my head." Well you feel fine."

" Ya well when I woke up she was in the bathroom puking her guts out."

" Then im curious as to what the heated discussion was about?" She looked between us.

" Oh it was nothing, im just really cranky at the moment and bitching about everything."

" Then if you were the one vomiting, why did you give the glass to Matt?"

I looked to Matt and came up with a good enough excuse." Cause before you came down he asked me to hand him a glass because he was thirsty."

" Then where is your glass?" She smiled at me.

" Are we playing 20 questions? Its in his hand, I rinsed it out and gave it to him."

" alright im done playing cop. Go back to bed. And if you dont argue down in your room."She walked backup the stairs, leaving the kitchen light on.

" Man your mom is so inquisitive."

" Nice try, thats a fancy way of saying my mom is nosy. And trust me she is."

" Amen to that." I grabbed the cup and placed it back in the cupboard." What are we going to do about the situation in the basement?"

" Sleep with the light on I guess."

" Like that will stop them."

Mat went over to the door and unlocked it. I stood where I was, just staring at him. He looked back over at me and urged me to go with him. I still stood there." Please, I dont want to go down there alone." I walked over to wher he was and clutched onto his arm. He opened he door slowly and I held my breath. It was pitch black down there.

" Didnt you leave the light on?"

" Yeah." We both stood frozen at the top step.

" I dont want to go down there." I looked at him fearful.

" Neither do I, but we have to."

" Atleast grab a flashlight. Either we`ll run into one of those things again, or fall and break something." He walked back into the kitchen, leaving me to stare into the dark.

I was alert and ready to run if something decided to pop up. Matt came back and turned it on. We started down the steps. As soon as we ot half way, the door upstairs closed. The sudden noise made me jump. What was worse, our flashlight was starting to flicker. I started to run down the stairs. The flashlight died, plunging us into darkness. I knew I was close to the light switch, so I used the wall to feel my way over to it. My finger brushed over it and I flicked it on. As soon as ight filled the room I went to look over at Matt. The burnt boy was standing right beside me, keeping Matt form my vision. I opened my mouth but was cut off by Matt." Dont scream, He wont hurt you." I listened to his ragged breathing.

He seemed to just stare at me. I was shaking as I looked at him. I saw a tear slide down his cheek." Is he... dead?"

" Yes but he wont hurt you, I thoguht he would hurt me but he never did." I was some what startled. He turned around and went back into the room.

" Come on, lets go to bed."

" Like we could get any sleep."

" Well we can atleast try." We crawled back into the bed, the light still on. even though I thought I wuold never get to sleep, I eventually did. Jonah came to me again, this time he showed me someones life. The life of a girl. She looked exactly like _me._


	7. Chapter 7

_Walking down the river side, she first laid eyes on him. She bent down to pick another flower. When she arose he stood right in front of her." Good morning." The boy looked down at the young lady and gripped her hand in his." Good morning m`lady." He slowly brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss._

_" What is your name?" She looked up to him with a shy expression._

_" My names Mackenzie. What about you?"_

_" Jonah." The thirteen year old girl kept looking at him admirable._

_" Where do you live Jonah?" He looked around._

_" Well, every where I guess." The fifteen year old boy looked down._

It was a sudden blackout in my mind with Jonahs soft voice somewhere hidden." That was how we met. Now let me show youhow we got together."

_She looked around the street, the rain beating down upon her. Her clothes were becoming soaked, and she felt the cold air brush over her skin, giving her light goosebumps. A pair of hands came onto her shoulders. She turned to the two unknown men. The 16 year old girl backed away until one grabbed her arm and pulled her into him." Let me go!" she screamed. They only laughed at her. They dragged her into a nearby alley, slowly taking off her articles of clothing." Help! somebody please help me!" The on put his hand over her mouth angered." Scream again and i`ll kill you." Suddenly Jonah came running down the alley way." Get off her you disgusting bastards!" The two fled as soon as they heard someone come to her aid. He grabbed her by both of her hands and gently lifted her up." I remember you, your the boy from the river 2 years ago. Jonah." He just nodded and picked her up in his arms,taking her to his house with Mr. Ramsey._

Another black out." So you saved her?" I wated for a response." Yes I did, but im not showing you your whole life, it would take far to long." I was suddenly confused." My life?"

_He was on his knee, a ring in his hand. She had tears in her eyes as she accepted it. He took it from the box and placed it on her finger. He leaned in and kissed her lips." Oh Jonah, ive never been so happy." They sat together on the couch, with a bottle of champagne. After she had taken a sip there was a harsh pounding on the door. Jonah went over and opened it, quickly being pushed back." Wheres my daughter boy! wheres Mackenzie?" She looked into the harsh face of her father." Daddy no leave him alone." She ran over to Jonah, but her father puled her into him." I do not approve of this young are marrying a freak!" She had tears in her eyes, he was gripping her wrist to hard." But daddy, I love himand hes not a freak!" He threw her to the floor." If you want to marry him dont ever show your face around our family again!" He stormed out. Jonah quickly went over to his Fiance, laying on the ground, tears in her eyes and gripping her wrist." Do what your father says." She looked at him pained." But I love you, I want to marry you."_

Its like a play, just missing a few pieces." Wow that must have been horrible, not being able to marry the one you love."" The worst part was, the only reason he didnt want us to marry, was because I was a medium. Now this is the last one, a very painful one for me."

_She stood at the top of the stairs, holding her stomach. It was only a couple days before the baby would be born. That night they were setting up for another seance. Mackenzie had decided to watch from the stairs. She watched as Jonah went through the excrutiating pain to bring the ghost foreward. Instead of having to watch she went downstairs to the basement to take a bath. She could hear the people up stairs going `ou` and `aw`. he placed her head against the back of the tub. Suddenly everything went quiet. She listened for any precise sound. Then the bodies in cloth appeared in front of her, pushing her under then water. She faught with them franitcally but they overpowered her in the end._

I shot up from my dream, the sun shining through the basement window. To my surprise, the wodden door was wide open. I threw my blankets back and made my way over to it. I stepped inside and looked around. Weird tools were spread out every where and a small table lay in the midle of the room. I picked a tool up and started to play with it, trying to figure ou how it worked. Then I suddenly grasped the concept of what this room was used for. I stared at the tiny blades of the tool in my hand, thinking what was rust before I now realized was dried up blood." What in gods name happened in this house." My hand came up to my mouth as I dropped it back on the table and backed out of the room. My thoguhts went back to the girl named Mackenzie. She had a horrible life. I couldnt help but think.

Since she looks exactly like me, is that my fate in this house?" Cheyenne can you come up here please?" Sara screamed down the stairs to me. I quickly went up.

" Did you need something?"

" Yeah could you bring Mary and Billy to school?" She threw me the keys to her car.

" Yeah sure ill be right back." Billy and Mary ran off to the car with their back packs, me trailing after them. Well this should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

" Cheyenne, hurry up or we`re gonna be late!" I was just making my way down the steps, Mary had her hand on the car handle.

" Hold your horses Mary-moo i`ll be right there." I heard her giggle.

" If im Mary-moo then shouldnt I hold my cows?" She smiled at me, missing a front tooth.

" Yeah and if shes Mary-moo then what am I?" I looked at him thoughtful for a moment.

" Well you can be Billy-bang. Mary-moo and Billy-bang." We all started laughing." Alright get in the the car, I still dont know where your school is."

" Dont worry we`ll show you."

" Ya and you`ll probably lead me on a wild goose chase. Buckle up seat belts." I turned my head to watch them, placing mine on as well." Alright are we set to go?" I heard a quick yes from both of them and backed out of the driveway.

I made my way down the street." Turn left here." I drove slowly around the corner." Come on Cheyenne, mom goes way faster than you, you drive like a granny." I chuckled.

" Yah well im just being careful. Now where do I turn?"

" Take another left and it should be just up here, through those trees." I drove a little faster up the road, wanting the stream of trees to end. The school finally came into sight. I looked in the rearview mirror. They both looked very nervous.

" Dont worry, im sure you`ll both do fine. Met alot of great new friends." I smiled at them reassuringly. I pulled up to the school and they got out. I rolled down my window.

" Thanks Cheyenne."

" Yeah thanks."

" Dont worry, you two will be fine. Do you want me to pick you up later?"

" Ya but make sure your not in your pjs." I saw them both giggle and I looked down.

" dont worry I wont." Mary lent in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, me giving her one at the same time. Billy just walked away to the playground." Bye Mary, see you after school." I did a U turn and went back the same way.

I looked out at the country view. The rising sun, the golden fields and the big green trees. My eyes went back to the road. Suddenly a small squirrel jumped out in front of me. I swerved so I didnt hit it. I felt a bump under my right tire, and knew that I had. I griped the steering wheel." God damn you squirrel, I tried!" I had tears in my eyes for it. I just hoped it wasnt suffering and continued back home. I pulled into the driveway and went inside. Matt was sitting at the kitchen table with Wendy, laughing about something. I smiled at them both as I walked past them. Matt grabbed my hand gently and pulled me down for a kiss.

" So how was the terrible twosome?"

" They are never as bad as you guys say they are. Hell they werent even bad, they just told me I drive like a granny." Sara entered the kitchen.

" Sorry Cheyenne but I need you to do a couple things for me so I can clean this house."

" Of course Sara, what do you need?"

" Well I made a grocery list, so I was wondering if you and Wendy could go and do that." I looked over at Wendy and she nodded at me.

" Sure, we`ll go.I just need to get dressed first" I went over and grabbed the list from her.

I walked down into the basement and took my pjs off, throwing them on the bed. Eyes on my back made me look around the room. When I saw no one I folded my arms over my chest and went to the dresser, quickly grabbing a few clothes and putting them on. I ran back upstairs and saw Wendy changed into track pants and put her hair up." Alright lets go get this done." She smiled at me as we went out to the car.

**Matts P.O.V**

I gazed after them through the door." So how long do you think they`ll be gone?" I looked up at my mother, who had her eyebrows raised.

" Why do you miss her already?" I just looked down into my bowl of cereal, grabbing the spoon and playing with it.

" Well yeah, I mean, its like I want her hear with me 24/7."

" And im pretty sure if you asked her to do that, she probably would. She is very devoted to you."

" Ya thats one of the things I love about her. I aslo love her smile and personality. Not to meantion shes smokin' hot." My mother just laughed at me." No shes beautiful."

" Wow she must have some effect on you, you little softy." She came over and lightly nudged my shoulder.

" Well she has that effect on most people, even you mom." She smiled.

" she is a very lovable girl and im happy that you found her. So whens the wedding?" I smiled and dropped my spoon.

" Aw mom, dont even go there." We both started laughing." Although I would love to." I looked down sadly.

" Then do it." I looked at her weirdly.

" We cant afford it."

" Well I will save up some money so you can." I looked at my mom and smiled.

" Thanks mom your the best." I stoo up and gave her a hug.

She went off into the closet and grabbed her mop and bucket." Alright im going to clean your room first alright?" I just nodded at her and followed her down the stairs. She used the sink in our bathroom to fill it up. I sat on my bed and watched as she placed the bucket on te floor. I got lost in thought as I watched her bring the mop back and forth. I thought about Marrying Cheyenne. Would it be a good thing or a bad thing? A pain in my chest made me bring my hand up. My breathing got quicker and I leaned to the side a bit. My mother looked at me worridly." Matt are you alright?" She placed the mop in the bucket and knelt beside me.

" Yeah mom im fine." She stood up and continued. I looked at the soapy mess on the floor. It started to change soon. Becoming a crimson red. I stared at it for a while, trying to figure out what it was. My eyes went wide and I jumped from the bed.

" Mom!" I looked up at her quickly, then back down to the floor. Soapy water.

" What, whats wrong?"

" Oh nothing I just wanted to say thanks, for cleaning our room."

" No problem sweety." I went back upstairs and sat at the kitchen table. I must have been losing my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Matts P.O.V**

I kept thinking about the thought of marrying Cheyenne. I had a feeling that it was a bad idea. What if we just get married, and she loses me? That would be the worst thing I could ever do to her. But then there was the unconditional love that made me _want_ to marry her. I was so confused. I hand my elbows on the table, my head in my hands. My mother came up the stairs and looked at me." Matt whats wrong?" I looked at her through teary eyes.

" I dont know if I can marry her."

" Why not?" She looked sympathetic.

" What if we are just married, then I die?" She rushed over to me.

" Oh hunny dont say that, you`ll get better!" I pushed her away.

" Mom face it ok! I already know that im _going_ to die, the doctors even said it." She started to cry." Mom im sorry." I pulled her into a hug.

" I just dont want to lose my little boy."

" Mom if you haven`t noticed, im not that little." I heard bags crinkling.

" Matt, face it, your a momma`s boy." I smiled up at Cheyenne. I went over and took the bags from her, giving her a kiss." What, did you miss me?"

" more than you could imagine. How did you get done so fast?" I looked at Wendy.

She had 4 bags in her hand and set them down on the kichen floor." Well when you have two people that know what they are doing, you get the job done." Wendy and Cheyenne gave each other a high five.

" Wendy, can you help me do a bit of cleaning up around here?"

" Sure thing, just let me put stuff away and ill be right there." My mother walked out of the room. I stood up and began to help them put stuff away. A sudden scratching sound, followed by a loud crash made us all turn our heads. The kitchen chair had flew across the room, smashed into the wall and fell on its side. Me and Matt both looked at Wendy, who just stared shocked at what happened.

" What the hell was that?"

" Wendy shh dont tell mom." Matt went over and picked it up, placing it back at the table.

" Why not?"

" Because she would think were all nuts." I looked over at Cheyenne who had her arms crossed.

" But if all of us tell her, then she would probably believe us."

" Wendy im not risking it."

She turned to leave." Where are you going?"

" To tell Sara." Cheyenne went running across the room and pinned her against the wall.

" Cheyenne let me go!" She stuggled against her.

" No were not telling Sara, it might put her in danger!" She stopped and just laid flat against the walls.

" what do you mean?"

" So far these things have only happened to me and Matt, you only just happened to be with us. Seeing as we already know about them, they only come after us and now probably you too because you know."

" What are these things?" She looked somewhat frightened.

" They are humans but they dont look it." She released her and backed up a bit." So if you want to tell Sara and endanger everyone in this house, be my guest." I walked over to Wendy, she was shaking.

" Good job you`ve scared her." I put my hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently.

" Im sorry I just dont want her telling Sara." Wendy forced herself from my grip and walked out of the room.

**Cheyennes P.O.V**

Matt looked over at me and I quickly turned away. I finished placing the items in the cupboards and walked wordlessly past Matt. I went down into our room, looking slightly onto the wide open door. I took a few steps toward it and heard the stairsbehind me creak, I turned to see if someone was actually coming down the stairs. Matt looked down at me sadly." Your not mad at me are you?" I shook my head at him.

" I could never be mad at you." He walked the rest of te way down and pulled me into a hug.

" Good cause im sorry about Wendy. She just always thought that telling my mom would fix everything."

" Well she needs to learn that it wont, especially with this kind of thing." A loud pitched scraem was heard upstairs. Me and Matt booked it to the second floor. A lound banging could be heard. We found Wendy covering her ears, screaming, while looking at a dumbwaiter that was slamming open and closed.

" Make it stop!" Wendy was almost in hysterics. It slammed shut once more and stopped. Matt grabbed onto Wendy as she trembled in his arms.

" Wheres my mom?"

" She went out to get a few more things." I walked over tothe dumb waiter and shakily reached my hand out to touch it.

" What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Matts voice.

" I just wanted to check it out."

" Yeah, well it could open again and smash your fingers up." I looked down at my right hand. The stitches going down the side of it. I remembered how painful it was to have jut that happen and I imagined it happening to all my fingers. I cringed at the thought and pulled my hand back.

" Yeah mabye your right."

" No not mabye, I am." I turned to face them.

" Matt hurry up and find out what happened in this house so we can get the hell out."


	10. Chapter 10

We brought Wendy down into the kitchen," So did you see anything?" She looked up at us, scared.

" Well... there was something..." Her voice was low and shaky.

" What, what was it?" Me and Matt leaned in tentevily.

" It was like... Blue eyes... inside it, just watching me. I went over to take a closer look... then it just started slamming." We heard the soft crunch of gravel and looked out the front door.

" K nothing happened. Moms home." I looked at Wendy who was still crying.

" Matt what do we tell your mom about her?" He looked at her as well.

" She fell down the stairs?" He shrugged his shoulders." I dont know."

" Well we have no time to think of a better excuse, that will have to do." The screen door slammed shut and me and Matt turned to face Sara. She looked between us, then her eyes landed on Wendy.

" What happened to her?" She dropped the bags in her hands and quickly went over to Wendy.

" I fell down the stairs."

" Did you hurt yourself?" She began to check her over.

" Surprisingly no. I just have a sore back thats all." Sara began to lightly poke around on her back. Wendy let out a slight gasp, pretending to be in pain.

" Mabye you should have it checked out."

" No im fine, really. I need to go finish up stairs." She stood from the chair and exited the kitchen.

" I dont really think she should be doing anything with a sore back." Sara looked at both of us." Why dont you two go somewhere for a bit."

" But dont you need help?"

" Well Wendy is insisting on finishing, plus I need someone to watch Matt."

" Well I can help you and Wendy can watch Matt, I mean she is hurt and probably cant do that much." She looked thoughtful for a minute.

" You do have a good point. Wendy! Cheyennes going to help me, you can watch Matt." She emerged from the stair case a few seconds later and walked in.

Me and Sara had gotten a whoe lot done. I looked at the clock and saw that Mary and Billy were getting out of school soon." Sara, I promised Mary and Billy I would pick them up."

" Alright, go ahead and get them." I went downstairs and grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter. I had about 3 minutes to get there. I jumped off the porch, a slight breeze was in the air. I climbed into the car and drove off. I turned down the road the school was on and glanced to my right. I felt the bile rise in my throat as I passed the rotting corpse of the squirrel I hit this morning. I pulled into the school parking lot and looked at the clock. Just one more minute. I rolled down the windows and watched the front door, biting slightly on my finger. The bell rang and a few minutes later swarms of kids came running out. I watched for Billy and Mary. My eyes scanned through them all, when I spotted them they were looking in the other direction. I got out of the car and walked over behind them.

" Hey you kids what are you doing?" I tried to sound like an old man. They turned around with confused expressions, but when they saw me they smiled.

" Dont do that you scared me." Mary placed her hand over her heart then gave me a hug.

" Alright lets get you home. How was your first day?" We all got into the car.

" Well I made a new friend, her name is Betsy."

" Well thats great. How about you Billy-bang?" he just shrugged.

" It was alright."

" Did you do anything?"

" I made this really awesome picture during art."

" Really can I see it?" I looked in the rearview mirror and saw him open up his backpack. He pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to me. I reached my hand back and took it, quickly taking glances at it as I drove. I pulled into the driveway and sat staring at it.

" Billy this is a great picture." For an 11 year old he had such great artistic skills.

" Do you really like it?" He looked at me hopeful.

" Yes this is awesome." I held it back out to him.

" No I want you to keep it." He smiled at me.

" Alright ill put it on the wall down in my room. Are you sure you dont want it?"

" Nope its for you." We all got out of the car and raced up the steps to the house. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, Sara at the stove starting to make supper, Matt and Wendy sitting at the table. Billy and Mary ran over to them giving them both a hug. I walked over and sat in front of them, placing the picture on te table.

" Look what Billy drew." I pushed it in front of Matt and Wendy. They looked at it with smiles. It was a river side with lots of trees and blooming flowers.

" Wow Billy, your really getting good." Wendy ruffled his hair.

" Hi-five me boy." Billy smacked Matts open palm." Ya thats right. You should be an artist." Mary came over and grabbed my hand.

" Come play with me, please?" I stood from my seat and we went up to her room.

My legs were numb from sitting on them and I Iooked out the window, the sun was starting to set." Mary, Cheyenne, suppers ready." I dropped the barbie doll and stood up, streching out.

" Come on Mary, im sure Stacy and Cleo can wait a while." We made our way down the stairs. Everyone was starting to come in. A loud crash sounded through the room and I looked over at Matt. He was knelt on the floor. I quickly went over to see what happened. Most of our plates were in sharp, jagged pieces on the floor.

" Matt are you alright?" I got on both of my knees and looked him over. Sara came over.

" What happened?"

" I place the plates to close to the edge and they dropped." Sara grabbed a few more.

" Be more careful next time." I looked into Matts eyes and knew it wasnt true. I helped him up and sat him at the table. I grabbed a broom and sweeped up the mess. Sara served the meal and we started to eat. I kept glancing over at Matt, looking im over. A small red dot on his hand caught my interest. I watched as it grew bigger and bigger. I stared at it, wondering what it was. I dropped my fork and quickly grabbed his hand. I stuck my finger in it and heard Matt gasp.

" Matt your bleeding."

" Ow that hurt." His face started to get pale.

" Matt are you alright? you dont look so good." I placed my hand on his head. He was burning up." Sara get him to the hospital." She looked at me concerned.

Matt stood up quickly and nearly fell over. I grabbed him and steadied him. His breathing was coming in gasps. Sara and Wendy stood up, taking him from me." Cheyenne, stay here with Billy and Mary. Me and Wendy will take him." I watched as they all disappeared outside.

" Were done." I looked back at them and saw their plates empty.

" Alright why dont you two go and get ready for bed." They pushed their chairs in and ran up to their rooms. I took my plate and emptied it into the garbage. I cleared the table and was starting to put the sdishes in the sink. Suddenly the lights started to flicker, everywhere. I glanced up at them, watching them until finally I was plunged into darkness. I wasnt all that worried, until I heard Mary start screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

" Mary!" I started screaming as I fumbled my way through the kitchen, bumping into random objects. I tripped and ended up falling on my wrist." Billy, Mary are you alright?!?" The only response I got was more screaming from Mary. I picked myself up off the floor, using my fingers to find the wall. That wall is what was going to lead me up the stairs to find out what was wrong. My fingers lingered lightly on the wall as I hurriedly made my way in the dark.I heard a loud slam and stoped for a few minutes before continuing faster than before. I found my way to the stairs and ran up them, tripping with almost every step. I found my way to Mary`s door and pushed it open." Mary are you in here?"

The moonlight glinted through her window and I looked at her quivering sheets. There was a giant lump underneath them and I cautiously stepped forward." Mary, are you alright?" My hand shakily reached for them, grasping them loosly between my fingers. I took a deep breath and counted to three, pulling them back quickly. I was horrfied to see nothing there. My hands clasped around my mouth to stifle the scream that was making its way to my thoat. I stumbled backward and out of the room. Another scream from Mary was heard close by, but this time it sounded somewhat muffled. I looked down the hallway toward the dumb waiter, knowing exactly where she was now. I walked with my hands outin front of me, until they came across the cold, rough steel.

I banged on it once." Mary, are you in there?" I could hear slight movement inside.

" Yes, get me out!" My fingers found the crease of the opening and I pried at it. I could feel it opening bit by bit. It was stuck somewhat, but it reached a point where it opened with no problem. I reached inside and grabbed onto her, pulling her out. I could hear her crying.

" Wheres Billy?"

" I think he went to his room."I looked down the hallway and saw Bright blue eyes making there way towards us. The lights came on suddenly, me and Mary glanced around. I looked back to the end of the hall and saw Billy standing there. I let go of Mary and went right over to him.

" Billy where were you, you scared me half to death." He looked absolutely terrified." Whats wrong?" He brought his arm up slowly and pointed back towards Mary. I slowly turned my head to look and saw something stiring around in the dumb waiter." Mary get over here now."

She wouldnt move at all. It was like her feet were stuck to the floor with superglue. I walked over to her and gently took her hand, keeping my eyes on the dumb waiter. I pushed her behind me as I walked backwards. The doors crashed down on each other, closing up the dark space. I closed my eyes tightly as the sound echoed through the hall." Alright, I think its time to go down stairs." I turned to the two small children, holding onto each other and shaking." Quickly change and get what ever you need, then go downstairs into the lving room." They both parted into their rooms. They were ready in 5 minutes, carrying their blankets and armed with flash lights. They clutched onto my arms as we made our way down the stairs and into the living room. Billy laid down on one side of the couch, Mary on the other. I tucked them in and knelt beside Mary." Would you like to pray?" She nodded at me.

I placed my hands together and closed my eyes." Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take." My voice started cracking up as I said the second to last verse. I looked to Mary and Billy." I want you guys to try and get to sleep ok?"

" But what if the lights go out?" I smiled at Billy.

" Dont worry, they wont. Besides, you have your flash lights."

" Is Matt going to be alright? He didnt die, did he?" I felt the tears in my eyes as I looked at Mary. She was only 7 so she didnt understand much about death.

" No Mary, Matt is going to be perfectly fine." I leaned over and kissed her forehead, then turned to Billy and kissed his." Alrigth go to sleep now, there is nothing else to worry about." I stroked Marys hair until I knew they were both asleep. I sat on the floor at the foot of the couch, feeling the hot tears slowly fall down my cheek, reaching my chin and drippping to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest, holding myself, wishing Matt was here to hold me and tell me everything was alright. The phone rang a few feet from me and I fll backwards, startled. I quickly got up and answered it." Hello?"

" Cheyenne, how is everything there?" Wendy was on the other end.

" Oh god Wendy things here a crazy." I wiped under my eyes.

" Why whats wrong?" She was really concerned.

" I`ll tell you when you get home. Hows Matt?" I started to bite my finger nails, an old worrying habit I had.

" Oh he`s fine now, just a side effect of his medication that worsened. We are just coming home now, and I want to hear about everything." The line went dead and I placed the pine back on the charger.

I picked Mary up in my arms and brought her up the stairs into her room, praying nothing would happen again. I went back down and had some difficulty with Billy but I managed to get him up the stairs and into bed. I rubbed my eyes, they were sore and probably red. I blinked a few times before I headed to the staircase and slowly made my way down. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting. My eye grew heavy ad I felt mysef starting to nod off, then I heard the crunch of the gravel, the doors of the car closing and the low thudding of footsteps on the porch. My head tilted back against the couch, the sounds I heard getting lost in the distance." Cheyenne? is she asleep?" The sound of someone coming toward me, then a light tap. I had no more will to open my eyes, or move for that matter, so I stayed still and silent until I drifted to sleep.

**Matts P.O.V**

She was crumpled up on the couch as I walked toward her. Weny told me something had gone wrong here and I was desperate to get home, praying she was alright. I crouched in front of her motionless body and tapped her lgithly on the knee." Cheyenne? wake up." Nothing I did would wake her up. I pushed her into a laying position on the couch and tucked my arms under her legs and back. I used all the force I could to lift her into my arms, only to have them fail out on me and make me almost drop her on the floor. Wendy came over and quickly rolled her back onto the couch.

" Matt just leave her, im sure one night on the couch wont hurt her, or you for that matter." She patted my shoulder lightly and pushed me in the direction of my room." Now get your skinny little butt down in your room and get some rest, its almost mid-night." I scrunched my nose up at her. I used to have a muscular body, and I did what I could to try and get it back. I went down stairs and realized I hadnt worked out in a while. took m shirt off and threw it to the floor. I gently brought myself down until I touched the floor, placing my feet under my bed. I struggled to get myself up, but I managed to do 7, berfore I gave up and stood. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him advance toward me. I turned quickly and backed away." Would you lave me and my family alone!"

I closed my eyes and turned away from him, reopening them. I climbed into my bed and thought about what he could want. I knew he was standing right beside my bed, looking down at me, but I paid him no attention and just turned on my side. The lgith flicked off and I just laid there for a few minutes, things running through my restless mind, one after the other. Mostly it was about what happened here while I was gone. I wanted to be here, with her and Mary and Billy, to protect them from every small thing that scared them, no matter how stupid.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes cracked open as bright beams of light creeped in through the window. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and streching out. I looked around and saw that I was on the couch. Today would be sunny and warm I hoped and other than my back hurting, I had a feeling it would be a pretty wonderful day. My stomach growled at me, probably angry that it hadn`t gotten anything to eat really since mabye a few fork fulls of potatoes last night.I shuddered at the thought of last night, but pushed it from my mind as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal from the cupboard. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and started to pour it in the bowl.

I felt arms snake around my waist and went to quickly turn to see who it was, spilling milk all over the counter. Matt gently kissed my neck and I reached for a cloth." God dont sneak up on me like that." I smiled as he chuckled. It started to drip off the counter so I wiped it from the floor.

" Wow, your eating quite alot today." My bowl was filled to the top when usually it was only half-way or very little.

" Yeah well I couldn`t eat after you went to the hospital so leave it alone." I tossed the cloth in the sink and sat at the table, shoving spoon fulls of cereal into my mouth. Matt just laughed at me.

"Wot arr woo waffing at?" I had my mouth full and that only made him laugh harder.

" Slow down and actually chew your food before you choke on it." I looked over at the clock. It was 9:30.

" What day is it?" Matt sat down with a few slices of toast.

" Saturday, why?" I shrugged.

" Just curious." I was starting to think something was wrong with me. I hadn`t gotten my period in a month. The stairs started to creak. Wendy came in the kitchen and sat down.

" Alright now spill." I looked at her weirdly." What happened last night?" That had suddenly got Matts attention to.

I told them the whole story, not leaving out any details. When I finishd I shoved another spoonful of soggy cereal into my mouth." That must have been horrifing." I nodded my head at Wendy. Mat grabbed my free hand from across the table.

" Next time, im not leaving you here y yourself with them. If I have to go to the hospital, Wendy will stay with you."

" What difference does it make? it wont make things better."

" Atleast next time you wont have to be the only strong one, trying to hold everyting together yourself when you know your falling apart." Matt knew me all to well. I was always strong to another person, even though I was the one who was scared the most. And seeing as it was with two kids, I had a better understanding of the situation. He let go of my hand and I dumped the rest of the milk into the sink. I grabbed a banana off the counter and practically scorffed it down.

" Wow, you have like, increased appetite." Wendy looked at me, as though she understood what was wrong with me, and got out of her seat.

She came over and grabbed my hand, pulling to the living room. I looked back at Matt confused before he disappeared beind a wall. Wendy was smiling like crazy.

" So are you?"

" Am I what?" She rolled her eyes.

" Are you pregnant?" My eyes went wide. She stood smiling at me.

" What? No!" I practically screamed it at her.

" Whens the last time you were on your rag?" My face scrunched up.

" Um... about a month ago." She gently nudged my arm and walked past me toward the kitchen.

" I think its time somebody had a check up." I watched as she disappeared back into the kitchen. I stood, frozen to the spot, hinking bout the possibility. I couldnt even remember the last time we had protected sex. I glanced down at my stomach, a smile coming to my face.

" I hope so, or im just going to get fat with all this eating." I walked back into the kitchen, the smile still plastered on my face.

" What are you so happy about?" I walked over to Matt, giving him a peck on the cheek.

" I need to go to the hospital." He looked at me concerned.

" Why whats wrong?" He stood from the table.

" Sit down, its nothing bad." He relaxed and sat back down. I heard a car pull up in our driveway and went to open the front door. My eyes went wide at who stepped out of the car.

Peter made his way to the front door." Who is it?" I looked back at Matt, knowing it would kill him to see his father again. Sara and Peter had a nasty divorce when we were 16. Peter always had a drinking problem, and it got worse when Matt got sick. It had gotten to a point where he spent all of his money on his booze, that he was to drunk to remember that the bills needed to get paid. Thus, we got evicted from our house, Sara and Peter got into a big fight over it, then signed divorce papers. I opened the door and let him in.

" Peter what do you want?" I kept my voice low and harsh.

" I just came to see my kids. I miss them." He looked sad.

" Well mabye you should have thought about things before you brought the bottle to yuor lips."

: Dad?" I heard his voice, sad and hurt. I turned to look at Matt, in his eyes. could see that just looking at his father was tearing him up inside. I went over to Matt and pulled him into my arms.

" Wendy, get Sara. Peters here and he wants to see the kids." I looked back into his eyes, the pain so intense that tears had built up and were on the verge of falling." Come one Matt, you can come with me." I grabbed his hand and we went down stairs." Get dressed, were going to the hospital."

" Would you please tell me why?"

He looked at me sadly." Matt you will find out when we get there, I just dont know how you will reaact at this moment." We both stripped from our clothes. I felt his eyes all over my body as I pulled a fresh pair of clothes on. When he was finished we went back up the stairs and out into the warm air." Do you want to drive?" I looked over at him and he nodded. I threw the keys to him, which missed and fell to the ground. I went to the other side of the car and got into the passengers seat. He got in and started the car, backing out and heading toward the hospital. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other he used to hold mine. He smied at me slightly.

" Thank you for getting me out of there. I have this part of me tat hates him deeply for what he did to our family." Matt was right, this was _our _family including me.

It took us a few minutes in order to get there. I had rolled down my window in order to get some cool air circulating through the car, now I had to roll it up and dread getting back into it later. He held my hand as we walked into the hospital." Can you wait here so I can go and check myself in?" The urge to keep it a secret from him was a strong one. He looked like he was going to disagree for a minute, but sat down reluctantly. I walked over to the nurse and she assigned me a room. I looked over at Matt and motioned him to follow me. I sat on the bed in the completely white room, Matt sitting in the plastic black chair. I laid down and looked at him, he just kept glancing around the room." Matt would you please relax." He looked over at me and grabbed my hand.

" Sorry, im just dying to know why we are here." The door opened half way through his sentence and a female nurse walked in.

" Alright miss if you would just follow me, we can get the test over with and have your results ready in minutes."

I walked back into the room with my legs pressed tightly together. Matt laughed at me somewhat. That was actually really painful. I imagined that if you were a virgin it would have been way worse." What did they do to you?" He looked very amused. I sat back on the bed with my hand wedged between my thighs.

" Something I never want to have happen again." Sitting on that part of my body made the pain worse so I laid on my side." I will get my results in just a few minutes, do you mind waiting with me?" He shook his head, then stood up.

" I`ll wait with you but im thirsty so im going to get a drink."He stood from his chair and exited the room, leaving me alone and in pain.

The pin had started to subside and I was starting to wonder where Matt ahd gotten off to. The door opened and I was hoping it was the doctor. Matt stoo there with a bottle of water in his hands. He held it out to me and I sat up, taking it from his hand and sipping it." What did you do get lost?" He chuckled.

" Did the doctor come by yet?" I shook my head with a frown.

" I wish he would so we can get the hell out of here." Suddenly the door opened and a man in his fifties entered, looking down at a clip board, then up at me.

" Cheyenne?" I nodded my head.

" Well I got your test results." I noticed Matt was stting on the edge of his seat.

" Your test came back positive." Matt looked at the doctor confused.

" Positive in a good or bad way?" The doctor looked at him weirdly.

" Did you tell him why you came here?" I shook my head at the doctor and he smiled at Matt." Your girlfriend is a Month and 3 weeks pregnant." I looked at Matt, his face expressionless.


	13. Chapter 13

I was affraid that he took this as bad news. He had sat there a while after the doctor left, gazing at the wall across the room in a sort of daze." Matt, are you ok?" His head turned slowly to look at me and I let my head fall, affraid to met his gaze. His arms were suddenly under mine as he lifted me from the table and placed me on the floor, embracing me.

" Fine? this is the best day of my life!" He kissed me with sheer joy and I couldnt help but smile.

" K lets go home and tell everyone." I went over and grabbed the sheet off the counter, my copy of the pregnancy test. We left the hospital, Matt getting excited about being a dad.

" Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" We had both gotten into the car, which was very hot inside.

" Well its a little to early to determine gender, but I think it will be a boy." He looked at me with a smile.

" Why do you want a boy? what if it comes out a girl?"

" Then were trying for a boy!" He laughed at me. Ever since I was 13, I had always wanted atleast one son. He started the car and we were driving back home. I knew he was really excited to tell everyone, everytime I looked at the speed it seemed to go up 5 mph.

We had arrived in one piece, thankfully. Me and matt bounded up the steps and practically ran into the kitchen. Sara was cooking bacon, Peter was talking with Billy and Mary and Wendy was busy setting the table." Guys we have great news." I turned to Matt hoping he would finish. He just smiled.

" Shes pregnant." Wendy came over and pulled me into a hug.

" This is so great. Did you think of names?" Sara dropped the fork she was using to flip the uncooked bacon and went and hugged Matt.

" So im going to be a grandma?" She smiled big at that. What none of us expected was when Peter came over, he hugged us both.

" Congratulations Matt, Cheyenne. Im going to be a grandpa." Matt smiled at him, which was rare.

" We`ll bring the baby up to see you or you can come down and see it." Wendy grabbed my hand and started to pull me up the stairs.

" Me and you are going to research everything about babies and shout out random names to call him or her." I think Wendy was more excited than me about having this baby.

She led me into her room, pulled out her laptop and sat it on the bed." K I will be right back, dont go anywhere!" She pointed a finger at me and gave me a menacing look. I held my hands up and shook my head.

" Dont worry i`ll stay right here." She left and went down stairs. I wlaked over and sat on her bed, playing with her laptop. I opened up solitaire and had just begun to play, when she came back up with two tall glasses with a urine colored substance filled to the top.

" What the hell did you do, piss in those cups?" She chuckled.

" No its apple juice and its not for you its for the baby." She handed me the glass.

" The baby is very greatful then." I rolled my eyes. She pulled google up on the screen and typed in babies. She clicked on the link 'everything to know about babies' and scrolled down through te page.

" How about the name Jessica? or annie? Jasmyn, Lydia, Jocelyn, Ryan, Brandon, Chris?" She looked over at me and I had my eyebrows raised." What? those are good names right?"

" Can we just read up on this stuff and discuss names later."

" Alright the basics, dont drink or smoke." She looked over at me.

" I dont do either."

" Dont shake the baby, or you will give them SBS, also known as Shaken baby syndrome."

" Who would honestly shake their baby? thats horrible."

" Breast milk is better than a bottle." I looked down at my chest and started to rub it.

" Ow, wont that hurt? what if the kid gets teeth?" She laughed.

" Thats a sign to stop." I looked down and saw a bit on miscarriges.

" Can we read up a bit on this?" She scrolled down and read it out to me.

" The first sign of a miscarriage is excessive bleeding down there and then the body rejects the baby by pushing it out." I bit my bottom lip." You will get severe cramps as this happens."

I put my hand on my stomach." I dont want to lose my baby."

" And you wont." I looked up at Matt as he stood in the doorway." I will do everything to ensure that you and that baby are safe in this house." He sat down and read the page." Says here that you will start to go to the bathroom more often an get morning sickness." I cringed at the thought of being sick almost _every _morning. I gulped down half of my apple juice and put the glass on the table beside her bed. I stood from the bed and started to head out the door.

" Where are you going?" I looked back at them.

" Downstairs to take a bath." I walked down the hallway toward the stairs. I placed my hand on the railing and was about to place my foot on the top step, when it felt like hands were on my back. A hard shove made me go head first down the flight of stairs. My arms flew above my head as I tumbled down each step. I was able to get my hand over my stomach to try and protect the baby. I crashed to the floor and Matt and Wendy had come running. I had a very sore head and back.

" Are you alright?" Matt had lifted me up into a sitting position and I stared dazed at them, momentarily forgetting everything." Is there any pain in your stomach?" Wendy was looking at me worried, Matt looked really scared.

" What happened?" I looked between them.

" I...Fell." Sara came up behind them and I would tell them when she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

They helped me from the floor and Matt brought me down into our room, Wendy following close behind.

" What happened to you?"

" Something pushed me!" I laid down on the bed." Matt ask your mom about the house, please!" He looked up toward the kitchen, where his mother probably was.

" Well if she asks us why, what do we tell her?"

" I dont care if we have to tell her the truth, I want to know!"

" She is right you know. We need to know what we are dealing, what were up against and wht are chances are." I looked at Wendy, then at Matt.

" Let me put it to you this way. If we want to keep this baby, we need to know everything we can."

" Mom, can you come down here, please?" Light thuds went over to the door and then a creak as she came down the stairs.

" Is everything alright?" She looked at me concerned.

" Mom is there any history to this house?" She steped toward us.

" Why, is something wrong?" I nodded my head.

" Ya this house is whats wrong!" She looked taken aback by my sudden attitude. She finally sighed.

" Alright ill be right back." She disappeared back upstairs. We could hear drawers slamming and then she was back. She handed each of us a handful of pictures. People in coffins, surronded by family memembers.

" What are these?" She took them back quickly.

" This is what happened in the house. It was a funeral home back then." I looked over to the room.

" Then what happened in there?" I gulped, wanting know but really hoping she wouldnt answer.

" That was like a morgue. They prepared the bodies and determined cause of death." I felt a shiver erupt up my spine. " But that was in the 1700`s, so you dont have to worry about anything now." She went back up the stairs, leaving us all staring into the room.

" Nothing to worry about? Theres still tools in there for christ sakes!" Matt and Wendy looked at me.

" You went in there?" I nodded at them.

" Me and Billy went in there too. I spun him on that thing." I looked at him with a disgusted face.

" Poor Billy. Then again, nobody knew until now." Wendy stood from the bed.

" K im getting out of here, your room gives me the freaking creeps." She quickly bolted up the strairs. I stood up to, heading into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and turned the taps on the tub. I stuck my hand under the water, adjusting the temperature. I noticed something on the side of the tub. I slid my finger over them gently, they were like little scratch marks. The memory flashed through my mind of the girl drowning in the tub. Were these hers? I just gazed down at them.

" What are you looking at?"

" She drowned in this very tub." Matt knelt in front of me.

" Who drowned in the tub?" I turned the taps off.

" I think her name was Mackenzie. She was engaged to the boy that died here. She died in this tub."

I felt teary-eyed as I remembered how she struggled against those things." Matt she died in this tub, this exact tub!" I began to cry. Matt pulled me into him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Peering over his shoulder, I saw Jonah again. He was coming towards us." Matt hes coming, turn around." He went face to face with him.

" Leave her alone, she isnt yours!" Matt walked out into the room, leaving me alone in the bathroom. Jonah seemed angry when he said that, and something flew across the room. His blue eyes looked past Matt, at me. His gaze softened and he came to stand right in front of me. His hand reached out, towards my mid-section. Frightened I backed up a little, but his hand still connected with me. I felt faint and dizzy. I knew I was falling backwards, into the tub full of water. As soon as I made that splash, the door slammed shut and Jonah disappeared. I rubbed my head, gazing around the room. Those things appeared in a circle around me and I started screaming like bloody murder.

**Matts P.O.V**

I could hear her on the other side of the door, screaming. I went over and started slamming my fists into. I grabbed onto the hadle, it felt like it was on fire, and I pulled my hand back quickly. Wendy and my mom came running down the stairs.

" Whats wrong?"

" The door wont open!" My mom and Wendy tried with the door handle." I tried that already."

" Help me! get away form me!" I could hear splashes of water and violent thuds.

" Wendy, they have her trapped in there!" My mom looked at me.

" Who are they?" She stopped screaming

" I have no time to explain now ." I ran at the door, finally hearing it start to splinter. Wendy used her leg and started to kick at it. I ran at it again, this time getting it somewhat open. I slipped inside and saw that she was under the water. I ran over and forced her to the surface. She gulped in a heap of air and looked at me, throwing her arms around my neck. Wendy came in and we pulled her from the tub.

" What happened?" I looked at my mom.

" We need to get the hell out of this house. The things that died here are targeting her." Wendy took her over to the bed.

" Matt, I think we need to take you back to the doctors." I shook my head.

" Mom these things arent in my head! they are real!" She headed back up the stairs.

" I`ll ask your doctor if its the medication." I looked back to her, noticing him in the corner.

" You son of a bitch, this is all your fault!" I picked up the nearest thing to me and chucked it at him.

" No Matt its not! He would have protected me if he could but seeing as he died by fire, her by water, it was nearly impossible!" He looked at me like I was crazy, so I explained it to him." When he was alive, he had a fiance and surprisingly she looked exactly like me. He did a seance one night but everythig went wrong. She was 7 months pregnant and those things drowned her in the tub. I dont know about him but he was burned alive."

" So your telling me that he thinks your his fiance?" I nodded at him.


	15. Chapter 15

I changed out of my drenched clothes, throwing them into the drier. I had placed on a black tank top and dark denim jean shorts. I couldn`t belive that Sara didn`t believe him. Although me and Wendy could have helped by saying something. And that is exactly what im going to do, im going to tell her everything. If she dosen`t believe me then she can lock me up in two south, atleast she wont think Matts the only crazy one. I marched up the stairs and into the kitchen. I gazed around, not finding her. I travelled all over the house then went outside, still not being able to find her. I noticed Mary out in the back yard, playing in the grass with her barbies." Mary, where did your aunt Sara go?" She looked up at me quickly.

" She left with Billy. They went into town for something." I turned around to back inside but stopped dead in my tracks. He stood in the window, staring at me. Bright blue eyes, boring into mine. He pointed to something, and I turned to the thick wooded trees behind our house. When I looked back he was gone.

I stood there and contemplated about going back into the house, but curiousity was eating away at me. I turned back toward the forest, walking straight for them." Hey where are you going?" Mary looked up at me and then toward the forest.

" Just for a little walk." A breeze whistled through the trees, blowing my hair in every direction. The sun shone brightly through the branches as I made my way inside. Following only my insticnt was probably going to get me lost, but it was the only thing I could rely on at the moment. But it didnt feel like instinct at all. It was almost like some one or something was _guiding _me along. And weirdly enough, I followed. I found it hard to keep my footing on the uneven ground. I had stumbled a few times and nearly twisted my ankle in a giant hole. How I missed it, i`ll never know.

I gazed around the forest from the spot I stood. I could hear birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. I had to strain my ears, to hear a faint sound. A sound I would have missed had everything not gone quiet for a moment. It was started out as a little trickling noise, but as I advanced toward it it got louder and it was more like a gurgling. I followed the sound until I had come out to a large field, full of fresh blooming flowers. And not far away was the connecticut river. I recogized this place immediatly, their first meeting.

" Alright Jonah, you obviously led me here for something. Now I wanna know what you want." I walked over to a patch of grass and laid down on it, closing my eyes. I felt the heat of the suns rays all over me and I eventually drifted to sleep.

_I stood in the same field, looking around for him." Jonah?" I kept turning in a circke, until I watched him step-out from the trees." Alright, what did you want?" He came over, grinning at me._

_" I just wanted to have some alone time with you, I miss you Mackenzie." I stepped back from him._

_" Im not Mackenzie. And this isnt your baby." He still came closer._

_" You are my Mackenzie. I would know her anywhere. I searched forever to find you, and now I have. I wont lose you again." He brought his hand up the my cheek, gently caressing it. His eyes looked full of sadness as I pulled away from him. I knew he must have been heartbroken to lose his true-love, but I just wasn`t her._

_" Im sorry Jonah, I truly am, but im not Mackenzie. Shes dead, and so are you." I turned and walked away from him, through the forest, and back home. Leaving him in the clearing, speachless._

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched out on the grass. The sun was starting to set, I must have been here for hours. I began to walk home, knowing Matt was probably worried about me. I just hoped I could find my way home.

**Matts P.O.V**

I had searched all over, not being able to find her. Wendy and the kids were busy playing a game of hide -and-go-seek. I heard the back door open and quikly went to see who it , walked over to me and gave me a hug." Where were you? I was worried!"

" Lets just say that Jonah wanted to get me away from here so he could talk to me."

" And what did he have to say?" I crossed his arms.

" Well he still thinks im Mackenzie, No matter how many times I tell him im not!" She screamed the last part to the air, probably hoping he would hear it.

" God how many imes do we have to tell him your not before it sinks in?" She threw her hands in the air.

" I dont know! You cant say didnt try though!" A loud shriek came from upstairs. Me and Cheyenne went running to the second floor.

" Where did it come from?" Another one was heard above us. Wendy went running past us and up the stairs to the attic. Me and her followed after her, and searched around the attic. We found Mary with her leg stuck halfway through the floor. I cautiously stepped over to her and picked her up out of it. Wendy went over to examine it, then pulled the floor board off.

" Wendy what are you doing?" Cheyenne sounded alarmed.

" Theres stuff under here." She pulled out a metal box and handed it to me.

I opened it u and pulled out a small, dried up whit thing, with what appeared to b some sort of hait on it.

" What are those things?" Cheyenne came over and picked one up too.

" I dont know, but what ever they are, they look gross." We tossed them back inside and I closed it.

" Come on, lets get out of here before the whole attic collapses."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N k im sorry about all the bullshit going on between mine and Cailees stories. I hope nobody hates me for it, and for the record THEY ARE DIFFERENT! she didnt rip me off! so please stop flaming her for something not even fucking true!**

We brought the little grey box downto the kitchen. Mary and Billy had gone off to play in Billys room. We sat at the kitchen table, the box open in front of us." So what do we do with it?" I looked over at Wendy, who stared aimlessly down at the little white things.

" Well until we can figure out what they are, we hide them." Matt dug through them and pulled out little paper clippings." And heres some proof of the whole seance thing." He threw them onto the table in front of me and Wendy. My breath caught in my throat as I read the name of the medium.

" And he was the medium." I barely made it audible to them, it was mostly to myself. I looked over to the clock on the stove. It read almost 10:30." Come on Matt, you have doctors tomarrow." I grabbed the paper clippings off the table, throwing them back inside. He stood from the table, grabbing the box,and heading for our room." Please tell me your not bringing those things with you?" I looked at him pleading.

" I have to hide this from my mother or she will think im completely insane!" Knowing Sara, she would. I followed him slowly, dragging my feet as I walked. I was really starting to hate this room. Everything bad seemed to happen down here. I watched as Matt looked around the room, crouched in front of the bed and slid the box underneath.

" I swear to god if that box makes anything bad happen, im setting it on fire and chucking it out the window." He chuckled.

" Dont worry, i`d probably do the same." He can over and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my should." I`m so glad we`re having this baby." He pulled away a bit and placed his hand on my stomach then leaned in, giving me a sweet peck on the lips. I smiled at him.

" Me too, Matt. Now help me decide names for our little one." I went over and sat on the bed, crossing my legs. He came and laid on the bed behind me, playing with my hair.

" Well, how does Jessica sound? Wendy probably already suggested that one. Or mabye Josh? Wait I got it, I got it. Arizona for a girl and Xavier for a boy, how do they sound?" I looked over at him with a smile.

" Those names are perfect." He sat up and he had an excited look in his eyes.

" Now we have to think of middle names!" I chuckled at how he was acting, which was actually really cute.

" How about Arizona kelly? no, Arizona Natalie? wait I think this is the one. Arizona Natalya." I looked at him with an eye-brow raised.

" Did you combine those names together?" He nodded his head.

" I like the names Kelly and Natalie as middle names, but I just couldn`t decide. Now for Xavier. Xavier Nicolas, Xavier Justin, Xavier Alexander-"

" Stop, I like that one. Just spelled with a z like Alexzander." This time he raised an eye-brow.

" Why with a z?"

" Why Natalya?" He smiled.

" Lets just leave it and sleep." We crawled under the covers and turned the light out.

I laid in bed, unable to sleep. I had a million thoughts running through my mind, one in particular. It was this afternoon, when I fell asleep and talked with Jonah. I realized I had been such a bitch to him, and I was starting to feel guilty about it. I sat up in the bed, hoping he would appear somewhere. My eyes scanned the room, but nothing happened." Jonah, Im really sorry." I laid back down and started to hum, a tune I had remembered that came from my grandmothers snow-globe before it fell to the floor and smashed to pieces. I replayed that moment in my head. She had shown it to me and wound it up, placing it on the table in front of me. I loved the song it played, so I kept on winding it and shaking it, just watching as the glitter swirled around and over the little ornament inside. I remember shaking it to hard and it slipping from my hands. I tried to catch it but ended up falling off my chair and landing in some of the shards of glass, most of them piercing my palms. I was only 5 years old, and thankfully it healed with no scarring. I feel asleep thinking about my grandmother, wishing she was still here.

When I awoke the next morning I felt refreshed, something I was never used to. Matt was standing beside the bed, putting his close on. I just sat and watched him with a smile on my face. He turned to grab something and noticed me." Good morning." He smiled back at me. I threw the covers back and stood up, giving him a hug. A sudden sensation I was unfamiliar with was starting to form in the pit of my stomach. I stood there for a few moments, Matt looking at me concerned.

" Hey is everything alright?" He lightly grabbed onto my shoulder. As soon as I felt it in the back of my throat, I dashed toward the bathroom. Morning sickness, was going to be the only thing about this whole pregnancy I was going to hate. I wiped at my mouth and walked back out. I dressed quickly and ran up the stairs, just catching Matt and Sara as they were about to leave. I pulled on my shoes and ran out the door, nearly falling as I jumped off the porch. The ride was always boring, but atleast now it was short. Today he had to get blood work after his radiation. Me and Sara had to wait outside for his radiation, which took about 10-20 minutes. I grabbed his hand as we walked into the cancer clinic room. there was alot of people sitting down and walking around.

We took a seat near some windows. I had both hands gripped lightly around Matts arm, feeling out of place and uncomfortable. I looked around at all the pale skinned people, hoping they woudln`t take any notice to me. My eyes drifted back to Matt who seemed to have all his attention focused on the floor, but his eyes looked as though they actually saw something. I kept looking at him, following his gaze, hoping I could see it to. The nurse had come up to him and I pulled his sleeve up, hoping she didnt notice his dead-like state. She pulled out a needle, and I turned my head away. When I looked back Matt was out of his dazed like state and the nurse was just pulling the needle from his arm." Now that didnt hurt did it?" She smiled at him and placed a cotton ball over the little bleeding hole. A man came over and started talking to Matt. I looked at him like he was insane and not wanting to stay over there, I walked over to Sara.

" Whats wrong?" I shook my head.

" Nothing, im just really hungry right now."

" Didn`t you eat breakfast?" I shook my head.

" I also threw up this morning." She smiled slightly.

" Aw,sometimes you dont get morning sickness, your just an unlucky one." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

" Thanks Sara." She chuckled at my sarcastic tone. Matt walked over to us and we start back to the car.

" So what did that creepy old guy want?" I looked at Matt.

" He wasn`t a creepy old guy, he was nice, don`t be mean. He was just telling me about his wife and other things." Matt refused to say any more about it. I bugged him the whole way in the car but he kept his mouth shut. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down into the bedroom.

" Matt please tell me!" He laid down on the bed, weak and exausted from the radiation.

" Lets just say, he can probably help us."


	17. Chapter 17

I looked at him, hope in my eyes. It soon started to fade as I realized that he was some random old guy Matt meet at the hospital, probably dellusional too." Matt, how can some person that we barely even know help us?" He forced himself to sit up, the pain of it evident on his face. The red skin around his neck was swelling to a point where it felt painful for me to even look at it.

" He just can. Trust me on this, please, for _our_ family." My hand went down to my stomach.

" Fine, but if creepy old guy does one thing-"

" Would you stop calling him that, its rude. He is reverend Popescu."

" Fine, if Pops does anything, i`ll break his fingers and make sure he _never_ gets out of that hospital." Matt looked at me some what stunned.

" What has gotten into you?" I shrugged.

" I`m sorry, I just have these wicked mood swings now." He started to pull something out his sweater pocket. I strained my eyes to see a small, white piece of paper." Whats that?" He stuck it out to me and I took it, reading it." This guy gave you his _buisness_ card?" I looked at Matt.

" Ya and im calling him over, he might be able to tell us whats in the box." My eyes went wide.

" Are you nuts? Sara with flip!" He looked unconcerned.

" I don`t care, atleast we`ll know." He stood from the bed and walked up the stairs. I flopped down on the bed, letting out a groan.

I heard a low creak come from behind me on the other side of the room. I tilted my head sideways a bit, in order to see the tiny room of death. I dubbed it that after I learned what happened in there. His skin made a soft crunching sound as he walked to stand beside the bed. I sat up and crossed my legs, looking at him fully." Im really sorry about what I said yesterday. You loved her very much and I pretty much just made you feel even worse about it." He just nodded his head at me." Do you forgive me?" Another nod. I smiled at him." You know, you have beautiful eyes. What happened to you?" He motioned toward the bed, but I idnt understand. He reached out his arm and gently pushed me until I was laying flat on the bed. He placed his han over my eyes, forcing them to close." Oh, I get it, you want me to sleep." But I didnt even make it that far before a gruesome scene flashed inside my head.

_I stood in the room, gazing at the five people sitting at the table and the gentlean that just stood watchig. Jonah was one of the five people, shaking and looking at each of the people in the room. I wacthed as they all called for him to begin. I looked behind me in time to see her make her way down to the basement. I turned and opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I tried to grab her arm, but I just went right through her. I was the only thing in the room that wasn`t real. Gasps from the people made me turn my gaze back to Jonah, and I watched horrified as this giant ball of what looked like smoke, formed from his mouth. Then a giant fireball shot forth, burning everyone there and the other gentleman. Jonah, rushed over to him." They`ll come for you as well." He ran from the room and up the stairs, me following him every step of the way. He scrambled, looking for a place to hide, and his eyes landed on the dumb waiter. Quickly crawling inside he pushed himself down, reaching the bottom and finding himself trapped. He saw that the heater was open and went inside. The door slammed shut and the fire started, Jonah screaming inside._

I opened my eyes and forced myself into a sitting position. I was sweating like mad and I felt the tears in my eyes." Are you still in there?" My voice was low, sort of whisperish. When he nodded his head, I leaped from the bed ran up the stairs, tears falling quickly down my cheeks. Sara was standing in the kitchen, looking through the window above the sink into the backyard." Wheres Matt, I need to talk to him." I could hear how frantic I sounded and she turned and looked at me.

" Whats wrong? are you ok?" She began to advance toward me.

" Sara I need Matt." She gave me a gentle hug, one that I returned.

" He`s out back, your shaking like a leaf." She let go of me and I dashed out the back door. Matt and Wendy were sitting under a giant willow tree. I ran over to them and collapsed on my knees. Wendy looked at me with concern filled eyes, Matt looked frightened.

" What happened?" He grabbed onto my shaking hands.

" Matt he`s in the furnace!" He looked at me confused.

" What do you mean, who`s in the furnace?"

" Jonah! Jonah`s in the furnace, thats where he died. 5 other people died here too, he showed me."

" Wendy take her and calm her down, i`m calling Popescu." Wendy grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

" Come on, im going to take you upstairs and your going to take a nice long bath. It should help settle your nerves." She grabbed me around my shoulder and pulled me inside and up to the bathroom." Mabye you should stay up here until this guy leaves, it might rattle you up again." She went over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath. She drew a me a steaming bath, with bubbles over flowing the tub. I stripped from my clothes and stepped in." Is it to hot?" I shook my head at her and she left.

Soon the bubbles were disappearing and I pulled the plug. I must have been in here for about an hour. I had relaxed a whole lot compared to how I was before. I had no idea if the Reverend was here yet, not that I really cared. I towel dried myself and wrapped it around me, walking to Wendy`s room. I went through her drawers and pulled out one of her night gowns. I laid down on her be and almost immediatly fell asleep.

**Matts P.O.V**

Popescu examined the box I had set in front of him." These are eyelids." He then looked to the paper clippings." Well they probably buried some of the bodies outside as watchers of the house. According to this one, hundreds of bodies went missing, all of them pobably in your backyard." Then I remembered what Cheyenne had said.

" You see this boy? Well me and my girlfriend have been seeing him alot, he died here. She told me that he was in the furnace." He stood from the table and went downstairs. I followed him into the morgue room. He opened the furnace and reached inside, emerging with what looked like a mask.

" What in gods name is that?" He turned and showed it to me.

" This would be the young boy`s face." I quickly backed away.

" What are you doing with it?" He walked back upstairs and out to his car.

" Im going to take it far away so all of your troubles can stop." I walked back inside, feeling relieaved that we could finally go back to our normal lives. I rubbed my eyes and went downstairs. I laid on my bed and looked to my basement window. Jonah stood there, staring at me for awhile, then disappearing. I roled over on my side falling asleep.

I awoke with a tremendous pain all over my body. I slowly sat up in my bed and glanced down. I had what looked to be writting all over my body, and I was bleeding. I stood from the bed and walked up into the kitchen, my mom was sitting at the table reading a book. She glanced up at me, her eyes going wide, horrified. She stood and came over to me, holding her hands out in front of her, looking me over." What have you done to yourself?"

" I didn`t do this." She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

" We have to get you to the hospital!" I followed her out to the car, the pain escalating with ever tiny movement I made. Then it came to me. Jonah was trying to protect us from these things, and they werent outside of our house, they were _inside._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys sorry I havent updated, ive been uber busy I finally got a job! Also check out new story, Its terrific :)**

**Matts P.O.V**

I was laying across the backseat, the blood soaking into my clothes. I could only hope my mother made it to the hospital. I felt as though I would pass out at any moment. The car halted and I felt myself almost fall onto the floor. The back door was opened and my mother tugged me lightly from the car." Come on Matt, your going to be ok." A few hospital technicians were outside and their eyes landed suddenly on me. I saw their widened eyes as they rushed over.

" Grab a gerney!" They grabbed at my arms causing me to moan in pain. I could heard the squeking of the wheels and the thudding of feet on the pavement. It stopped in front of me and they pushed me down onto it. A burning sensation flew up my back and spread like wild fire. I was groaning and cursing at them, and everytime I moved another pain would flare up. I gazed at the white ceiling, the lights brightly shining as we quickly sped down the hall. They stopped in a tiny room, remoing my clothes and grabbing cotton swabs.

A cold liquid touched m skin and made me tense up. I looked down at the pink ball that was slowly turning crimson." Doc, have you ever seen anything like this? What do they mean?" I felt fingers lightly graze the small wounds in my flesh. The words that cursed everyone who bore them. I forced myself o relax, expecting alot more of the cold swabs. It brought a sort of relief to the burning I felt.

" Alright once we finish cleaning them, bring him to phsyciatric ward." I knew they thought I had done this to myself. But who would be stupid enough to even _think_ about putting themself through so much pain? The wheels started to move again._ Squeek, squeek._ I just listened to them, hoping it would help me keep my sanity. I was put into another white room, but this one already had a patient sleeping in the bed beside me. I could faintly hear the doctor talking to my mother.

" We dont expect him to live through the night." _Great, im going to die here._ I could hear my mother snifle, probably fighting the tears._ Dont give up, they need you! She is still at the house with those things, pregnant with your baby._ I could hear that little voice in my head, urging me to get back there. I tilted my head to look at the door way but saw the doctor put his hands on my mothers shoulders and pull her away. I forced myslef to stand.

I walked over to the window and started to punch at until it smashed into a big enough hole for me to fit through. Thats when I started to run.

**Wendys P.O.V**

" Come on you guys, go to bed!" I was getting fed up with having to fight with 2 kids to go to bed. They just stared at me, teary-eyed." Matt is giong to be perfectly fine." They went into the living room and sat on the couch." Fine dont listen to me." The last part I said under my breath. I walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom. I stripped from my clothes and got into the tub, closing the curtain and turning on the nice hot water. I let it drip all over my skin, watching as it turned into steam. I had begun to wash my torso when I got this feeling in my gut. I turned the water off and listened careful for any particular sound. I grabbed at the shower curtain and was ready to pull it back, when it suddenly wrapped itself around my body. I fought with it as it constricted even tighter, me grabbing it and falling forward. I tripped over the bathtub and fell the the floor, it still wrapped tightly around me. I could feel it going over my mouth and restricting me to breath. I was starting to panic and tore at it frantically, feeling mysef start to lose conciousness. Finally I managed to bite one hole in it and get myfinger into it. I tore it almost halfway down my body and breathed in the air. I scrambled to my feet and went to my room, putting some clothes on and going downstairs. still shaken up, I decided to go out onto the back porch. I opened the back door and a cold breeze came in, making me grab at my sweater and pull it close to my body. I gazed around and listened as the leaves rustled violently through the howling wind.

My eyes darted toward a movement in the bush, my hair flying in front of my eyes momentarily blocked my vision. I forced the pieces behind my ears, then with with a moments hesitation, ran back inside. My eyes went wide as Matt ran across the backyard carrying an _axe_. I locked the door and backed up as he reached the door and started swinging." Mary, Billy get into the front hallway!" He was nearly through the door as I bolted back to the two kids. Matt was not in his right mind at all and I was terrified he was going to kill us. The last crack of the door could be heard and Iquickly ushered the two kids out the front door, where I was hoping they would be safe. I turned and saw Matt standing there, the look of a mad man on his face. He advanced toward me and I dashed into the dining room, but he was right behind me. He took a swing and I went to the side, my arms up by my face protectively. Fortunatly he missed, but he just kept swinging at the wall. It fianlly caved in an all these bodies came tumbling out around our feet.

" They were in the house the whole time!" He looked back at me and grabbed my arm forcefully, dragging me to the front door.

" Matt what are you doing?" He didnt answer me, just opened it and pushed me out onto the porch. The loud bang behind was followed by scraping noises. I went over to a window and quickly looked inside. He was putting furniture in front of every door way, so nobody could get in or out.

I watched as he axed down every wall, containing atleast 40 bodies each. They were just stacked on top of each other. He started to pile a bunch of wood in the middle of the floor, then pulled something out of his pocket. I didn`t know what it was at first, but once he struck it on the side of the package I realized what he was going to do. The whole house was going to burn with him in it. I stepped back from the window and leaped off the porch. I went over to Billy and Mary who were crying. Looking up, I noticed my bedroom window and then I looked around. Fear had crept up inside me as I realized she wasn`t there. Matt and the house weren`t the only things that would be burnt up. Cheyenne and her babay would be too.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Ok the story is coming to an end! :( I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Matt`s P.O.V**

I watched as the small fire ignited, staring at it with dull hatred. This was it, the end of me and this whole god foresaken house. It grew bigger in the middle of the room and I just watched as it danced around in shear mockery of the last moments of my life. I could hear pounding on the window across the room and Wendy screaming at me but I ignored her, until I heard exactly what she was saying." Matt! Cheyenne`s still in the house!" I could see the fear in her eyes and I looked around.

" Where is she!?" She pointed toward the staircase and I started to run to them, only to be cut off by the spirits of the bodies that lay strewn across the floor in the dinning room." I swear to god I wont let you have her!" They circled around me and forced me to move back into the dining room, I felt the heat of the fire growing. The smoke was starting to get thicker and I began to struggle to breath. But I kept thinking about her, how she would die to if I didnt get to her in time. I could hear sirens in the distance coming closer to me, and my mother screaming outside. I began to feel dizzy and fell back against the floor, landing hard on my back. My vision was fading slowly as the things closed in around me, watching as the family I was going to have vanished within the smoke of the fire.

**Cheyenne`s P.O.V**

The air flared up in my nostrils, slightly burning and smelling of smoke. I opened my eyes as the scent continued to waft through the air. I sat up from the bed and notcied a thick gray cloud was forming inside of Wensy`s room." Matt? Wendy? Hello? Whats going on?" I placed my arm across my face, covering my nose and mouth, hoping it would filter out the disgusting smell as I made my way down the hallway. It got worse as I came to the stairs and I could see the giant flames flickering out o control. I looked around and saw Matt, laid out across the floor, showing no signs of life at all." Matt!" The sound was muffled by arm. I made my way downstairs, my eyes starting to burn from the amount of smoke surronding me. I knelt down beside him and just started to cry. I placed my hands on his chest as I tried to do CPR, but as soon as I took my hand off my mouth I started to hack and cough. Noticing the fire was getting closer I grabbed onto his arm and dragged him under a table, placing his head in my lap. I felt like was getting dizzy and I wanted to go to sleep, but if I did I knew the chances of me waking up were very slim. I felt a hand on my arm and I quickly looked, expecting to see Jonah. But it wasn`t, it was the hand of a fireman trying to save us. The hole it had come through was starting to get bigger. I felt something land on my foot and let out a loud scream. I looked back to see a flaming 2 by 4 and fallen and landed right on my left foot and it was burning my flesh. The person grabbed Matt from my arms, then another one grabbed onto me.

I could feel the throbbing pain as they carried us over to the lawn, but I didnt care about it, Matt was my main concern. As soon as they placed me onto the ground, I rolled over and looked at him." Matt, please, wake up! please, I need you Matt! I love you." Wendy and Sarah had also come over and checked on us. She had burst into tears as she fell to her knees beside him. The paramedic came over and started CPR, something I rememebered I had failed to do. After the 5th time I was sure he wasn`t going to wake up and I cried on the ground, praying that I was dead. I noticed that the Pastor Popescu was standing beside him, and I remembered that he had taken Jonah. I heard a sudden gasp and my eyes shot to Matt. He was laying on the ground looking at his mother, then at me. He grabbed my hand and scooted over to me.

" Are you alright?" He was breathing heavily and weezing. I nodded my head at him, tears pricking at my eyes. He was alive. I laid on y back as I felt a pressure building inside of m chest, feeling like it was about to explode. It stayed like that for a few seconds, before it felt like it had risen from my body. I looked up and noticed a girl around my age, holding a toodler that was obviously a little boy. She looked exactly like me.

I noticed that Matt did that same thing I did and then Jonah was beside her, taking the toodler into his arms with the biggest smile on his face. They spoke to each other and I could hear excatly what they said.

" This is my son?" She nodded at Jonah and his smile widened." What`s his name?"

" I named him Evan, after your grandfather." She looked down at me." thank you for brining me back home. Jonah, we should leave now." He grabbed her hand and they started to walk away.

" I love you Mackenzie."

" I love you too, Jonah." Those were the last words I heard them say before eventually the faded into the black night. I was lifted onto a gerney and placed into the back of an ambulance.

" Careful, she`s pregnant." I heard Sarah tell one of the paramedics. Thankful, I still was after living in that house. It was complete hell, but we made it and hopeful no one has to go through that. I still felt sorry for those that died in there, but I hated them for trying to take away my famiy.

**6 months later**

The due date was August 23, and that was only a week away. My ankles were swollen and my knees hurt whenever I tried to walk. Right now, im sitting on the couch in my apartment with Matt. His cancer had gone suddenly after the house had burned, I think Jonah had something to do with it. I shifted so I could lay on my side, placing my feet in Matt`s lap. My eyes were getting heavy and I thoguht I was about to drift off to sleep. I felt water rush in between my legs, and I thought I had just wet myself. I got up and headed toward our bedroom, when a cramp in my stomach made me double over and nearly fall to the floor.

" Whoa, are you alright?" Matt came over and grabbed me, helping me get into a cahir.

" No, I think my water broke!" He scrambled over to the phone and quickly called for an ambulance." Call your mother to, I want her to be there." The pain came in waves and I was starting to break into a sweat. The ambulance didn`t arrive for a few minutes and I was howling in pain.

Matt was holding onto my hand, Sarah wa on the other side of me caressing my cheek." Alright the doctor will be in here soon and then you can start to push." I glared over at the nurse.

" I have been in labor for almost 10 hours, get that damn doctor in here now!" She quickly went away.

" Cheyenne, calm down a bit, its sorta your fault your in pain because you rejected the needle." I glared up at Matt. I was really grumpy and I would have to apologize later.

" Why dont you try to be in this bed for 10 hours, in the most ecruciating pain imaginable, getting ready to push something the size of a water melon out of a hole the size of a cherry!" I was breathing heavily and Matt seemed to go pale.

" Matt just leave her alone right now, she makes a really good point." I looked at Sarah thankful, she knew what I was talking about. The doctor came in and she had a pair of gloves on.

" Alright, Mrs. Campbell, are you ready to have a baby?" Well duh! I`ve been ready for the past 2 months." Alrigth give me a nice big push." I did as she said and the pain intensified.

After about 6 pushes and a nearly fainting Matt, I gave birth to a 7 pound 4 ounce baby girl. I felt dizzy and faint after that, but I didnt want to tell the doctor because I thought it was normal." Are you feeliong alright, Mrs. Campbell?" he looked at me frightened and I started to get woozy. I shook my head at her as my breathing picked up speed again. I saw her rush over and check me." Oh no, nurse shes hemroging!" Alot of people came rushing in with needles and gauze.

" What does that mean!" I could hear Matt`s concerned voice, but it was soon drown out as I slipped into the darkness that was surronding me.

I opened my eyes to the bright light and saw Matt sitting next to me." Wheres Arizona?" I looked around the room, but didn`t see her. Matt looked up at me, a tear falling down his cheek.

" You almost died." He grabbed my hand and I leaned over the bed rail.

" Well, i`m still here, and I always will be. You know why?" He looked at me confused and shook his head." Because I love you Matt." I gave him a kiss an laid back down.

" I love you, too."


	20. Authors note PLEASE READ!

**A/N**

**K I was mabye thinking about a sequel to In Life and Death, but i`m not sure if I should. It was going to be from Arizona`s P.O.V ( Cheyenne and Matt`s daughter from my story, for those of you who don`t know.) and it was going to be about her and the relationship she developes with Jonah`s son Evan.( They didn`t really leave at the end, that would of made me cry T T.) They act as sort of protectors of the family, ensuring nothing bad happens to them. SO Review or message me if you think I should do the Sequel.**


End file.
